Chloe
by JTeam95
Summary: A career criminal's dangerous past slowly catches up to her. *Rated M for Language and Suggestive Themes*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is my first Fanfiction. I might add more chapters, but I don't know. Still, R&R the story. Thanks!

She looked across the countertop at the large mirror as rock music plays throughout the bar. She examined herself with indignation. She wore a white cropped tank top along with black skinny jeans, along with her favorite black canvas shoes. She also wore a black leather jacket despite being indoors, she wasn't staying long. Her light brown hair was held back into a ponytail by a hair tie. She was holding a bottle of Pisswasser beer. She shouldn't be drinking before work. Drinking causes bad decisions, bad decisions she can't afford to make. But drinking helps dull the senses, it helps her relax and unwind during this extremely stressful period. Besides; "Decisions made are lessons learned," her dad used to say.

She takes a swig as a man wearing a dark gray suit walks up to her, yelling over the music.

"You seem lonely," he points to her drink, "you want another one?"

She shakes her head, holding up her bottle. "No thanks, I'm good."

"Come on, let me buy you another one."

She laughed. "You're going to buy me a new beer before I finish this one? What if this is my last one?"

"What if it isn't?" He asked, giving a devilish smile. She smiled back. He held out his hand. "Kyle."

"Chloe," she said, "and I'm not your type."

"How can a woman like you not be my type?"

"Because, unlike you, I remember to take off my wedding ring before I start hitting on anyone in the bar." Kyle's smile faded. "Do yourself a favor and go to a nightclub, you'll have better luck getting young, drunk women to sleep with you." She looked at his suit. "While you're at it, take off the tie. It looks like your mother bought it for your birthday." Kyle nodded and walked away.

Chloe finishes her beer, the bartender comes and takes the empty bottle away replacing it with a full one. Her name tag says 'Jennifer'.

"Shame, he's been trying all night," she says.

"Well, he can try the girls partying at Bahama Mama's before coming towards me." Chloe looks at Jennifer. She was a brunette, Chloe smiled.

"You seem new here, did you just get into town?" Jennifer asked.

"No, I've been here a while. I don't go to bars often." Chloe opens her bottle and begins to drink.

Jennifer poured a drink for another man down the counter. "Why? Because men keep hitting on you?"

Chloe chuckled. "You could say that…"

Jennifer gives the man his drink and returns to Chloe. "Well, the guy chatting you up earlier looked handsome enough, why not see what he had to offer?"

"Please, don't make me laugh. The guy looked like he hasn't gotten any action in years, and he's married." She takes a drink. "Doing a married guy isn't exactly good for my conscience."

Jennifer smiled. "So... Chloe right?" Chloe nodded, "Why did you decide to go out tonight?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't had time to check out the sights. Thought I'd look around, see the monuments, look at Vinewood hills, maybe meet a celebrity or two. Instead, I find this shit hole." Jennifer took offense to that statement. "Uh-not that this place is a shit hole."

Jennifer put her hand up. "It's okay. We're named the third best shit hole in the state."

"Who's number one?"

"Some bar up in Sandy Shores, can't remember the name. Hell, no one can." Jennifer laughed, a few others laughed as well. Chloe just smiled, she didn't get the joke. The joke was only understood by people who have been to Sandy Shores, she wasn't one of them.

Jennifer changed the subject. "Hey, what do you do?"

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Like, what's your job?"

Chloe was surprised, no one ever asks about her job. She kept her composure. "I'm an accountant." She sees at Jennifer looking at her attire. She explains, "I wear this whenever I go out."

"Oh," Jennifer nods. "Do you make a lot of money?"

"I make enough to get by."

Jennifer was confused. "I thought accountants make like hundreds of thousands of dollars a year."

Chloe shook her head. "Not if you've been fired."

Jennifer silently gasped and was turning red. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Chloe raised her bottle, "shit happens, right?" Jennifer sighed and smiled, Chloe smiled too. She liked her smile, it was the most perfect smile she had ever seen.

Now, Chloe changed the subject.

"I have a question," Chloe leaned forward on the counter.

"Shoot."

"What do you look for in a guy?"

Jennifer thought about it for a moment. "I don't really know. Then again, I wasn't looking to begin with." She looks at Chloe. "What do you look for?"

Chloe smirks. "Well, I tend to look for someone who can be, let's say," she gives Jennifer a seductive look, "flexible."

Jennifer furrows her brow. "Flexible?" Chloe nods, Jennifer then realizes what she means and gives a flirtatious smile. "I think I know someone like that."

Chloe leans toward her. "Do you?"

Jennifer leans in as well. "I do."

Later that night….

Chloe sits on the couch, smoking a cigarette, wearing a tank top and panties. She dragged the cigarette and let out a puff of smoke. She taps the ashes into the ash tray and looks at the large tattoo on her right arm. The flaming skull looks up at her, taunting her. Under the skull the word "Brotherhood" screams at her, reminding her of the past. She hated the past, she would rather jump off a bridge than remember the past. It was bad enough she left the crew behind, but she had a permanent reminder of them on her arm. She stroked the tattoo slowly, brushing the memories away. She made a sour expression, she didn't want to think about it anymore. She takes another drag from the cigarette and puts the it out, she looks at the clock.

11:30. "Time for work," she whispers getting up from the couch.

She silently walks into her bedroom where Jennifer is still sleeping. Chloe smiled as she put on her black cargo pants. She grabs a black hoodie and a black pig mask from the closet. She puts the hoodie on and puts the pig mask on the bed. She reaches into the closet and pulls out a 9 mm pistol and puts it into the pouch. She grabs the mask, Jennifer moved her foot toward her retreating hand. She wanted to touch her again, to feel her soft skin. She resisted the temptation, she didn't have time.

She walked out of the room to the coffee table. Chloe looked back at the bedroom, hearing Jennifer move again. She grabbed her car keys and walked, silently, out the door. She walked down the stairs to the front of her apartment building where a muscle car was waiting for her. She gets into the car and drives south.

The city is surprisingly quiet at night. Traffic is light this time at night, this posed a problem. The response time would be a lot quicker than before. She didn't care, she could get away fast enough. Her car was built to get away from the police, she could hide in plain sight if she wanted to. She stops at a red light and looks around, she sees a woman walking her dog, a pomeranian. The woman wore pink from head to toe, from her t-shirt to her tennis shoes. Even her dog had a pink collar and was being pulled by a pink leash. Poor thing, Chloe thought.

The light turns green, she drives down the street and turns into a service station. She turns the car around and parks it near the front door. She leaves the car running, she grabs the mask sitting in the passenger seat and puts it on. She takes the pistol out of the pouch and pulls the magazine out. She counts 15 rounds, plus one in the chamber, and pushes it back into the gun. She breathes deeply. Here we go.

She gets out of the car and shuts the door. She walks around the car to the front door of the station. She walks in and points the gun at the man behind the register.

"Open the register and empty it, now!"

The man was startled, but did what she told. She looked around for anyone else in the station, as she does the attendant grabbed his gun from under the counter. Before he could point it however she turned back and fired near him, causing him to drop the gun.

"Try that again, the next shot won't be fucking pleasant."

"Fuck," the man said as he got up and grabbed a plastic bag. He opened the register and proceeded to empty it of it's contents. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Hurry up!" she yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" The man finishes putting the money into the sack and gives it to her. She runs out of the gas station and into the car. She speeds off as the Los Santos' finest finally arrived to the scene. They gave chase.

Chloe slammed on the accelerator, dodging traffic left and right. In the rearview she could see the sirens growing farther and farther away. She looked back at the road and turned left toward Rockford Hills. After a bit, she turned down into an alleyway, she pressed a button nearby which opened a garage door, she drove the car in and closed the door.

She turned off the engine and opened the glove compartment to find a police radio. She turned it on and listened to the chatter.

"Dispatch, this is X-ray 110, I've lost visual. Suspect last seen in Seoul, driving a black Dominator."

"All units be advised, suspect last seen in Seoul driving a black Dominator. Suspect has been deemed armed and dangerous."

She takes off the mask and gets out of the car, grabbing the money. She walks over to the trunk of the car and opens it. She takes out a backpack and opens it, putting the money inside. She zips up the bag and takes off the hoodie and cargo pants. She grabs the jeans inside the trunk and puts them on. She throws the clothes an mask into the trunk, grabs the bag and closes the trunk. She throws the keys into a small bowl on the workbench nearby and walks out the door.

Chloe walks down the hallway to the front door, passing an overweight man with a cane looking at a brochure. She walks onto the sidewalk seeing a police car pass by, not noticing her. She looks at the car speeding past and walks in the other direction. She takes her phone out and writes a text message:

"car delivered. see you soon. CD"

She walks down the street and waves for a taxi. A taxi stops, and she gets in. She tells the driver to go to Little Seoul. The driver nods and begins to take her to her destination. Chloe looks out the window to see the rich and beautiful, out for another night on the town.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This ones a little shorter than the first chapter. There's also not a lot of story in it, that's going to happen for the next few chapters. Anyways, rate and review, please. If you like the story, please follow it.**

The taxi driver stopped at the corner where she requested. "43.50," the driver said.

She pulled a fifty from her pocket and gave it to him. "Thanks." She grabs the bag and gets out of the car

The driver smiled. "Hey, I love driving a pretty lady around the city at night."

She smiled. "Keep the change." The driver nods and drives away, she looks at her watch. 1:25, she's a little early. She walks through the red doors into Ammunation. She finds a somewhat muscular man sitting behind the counter.

"You're early," he says.

"I got anxious," she says then adds, "how was your night?"

He shrugs. "It's okay," he looks at the bag over her shoulder, "how much did you get?"

"Haven't counted it yet," she puts the bag on the counter, "how fast can you clean it?"

"I'll have it done by this Friday, if you want."

"Please?"

"Okay," he opens the register and pulls out three hundred fifty dollars. "I imagine your rent is due next week."

"Yeah, landlord's a bitch," she points up above her head, "can I use the gym?"

"Sure, but, be careful in there. He bought some new equipment a few days ago."

Chloe smiles. "See later, Tom."

She begins walk out but Tom stops her. "You almost forgot this." Tom holds out the Pistol she used for the robbery.

"I didn't buy it."

"Yes, which is why I'm giving it to you as a gift. It's straight off the black market, no tags, no owner, the police won't even match the bullet with the gun." Tom puts the gun in her hand, she looks at it and smiles.

"You're sweet," she puts the gun in the back of her jeans and walks out.

_33…..34…..35…..36…..37…..38…..39…..40…._

Chloe stops and grabs the water bottle near by and takes a drink. She looks at the TV and sees what looks like her mask on Weazel News. She turns the mute off and listens.

"-ice in seconds. They believe that the robbery may be connected to string of service station robberies across town." Security footage shows the events that had unfolded earlier in the morning. "Police ask that if you have any information on the woman in this video to contact them as soon as possible." It returns to the news anchor. "In other news, is your phone ruining your life?"

Chloe mutes the TV. She missed how much she took from the place. _Oh well,_ she thought, _I'll find out later this week. _She gets up and heads over to pull up bar. She grabs hold and pulls herself up.

_ 1…..2…..3…..4…..5…..6…._

A knock is heard from across the room. She stops and looks at the clock. 4:33AM. She's been at it for over 3 hours. She walks over to the door and opens it to find some dude waiting for her.

"Hey, you."

She wasn't amused. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just heard the TV and I got worried." She gave him a confused look. "You know, because there could've been someone trying to attack you and stuff."

Chloe smiled. "It's cute that you're trying to hit on me Jay, but you know it's not going to work."

He shrugs, "I have to try, don't I?"

"Let me change and then we'll go get breakfast, okay?"

Jay nods. Chloe closes the door and walks over to her locker and begins to change.

Chloe walked up to the counter of the Bean Machine and ordered their food. As she waitedChloe walked to the table with bag in hand. The Bean Machine logo printed on the front and back of the bag. She hands Jay his cinnamon roll and sits down. She reaches into the bag and grabs her sandwich. She asks; "How's Uncle Ricky?"

Jay looks up and swallows part of his roll. "He's good, I guess. He's doing a movie up in Sandy Shores for the next few weeks. He seems pretty happy."

"Of course, he loves doing movies rather than commercials." She takes another bite of the sandwich.

"I know that, but he seemed really happy about this one."

She gave him a curious look. Ricky was never "happy", just relaxed. She had to know more. "Any particular reason why?"

"Something to do with a guy named Solomon or something."

It took her a second to figure it out. "Solomon Richards?"

Jay nodded. "Yeah, that guy! He was really excited to work with him for some reason."

"Are you kidding?! The guy was a legend back in the day. You know 'Nelson in Naples'?"

Jay shook his head.

"'Shoulder of Orion'."

"I have no idea what that is."

Chloe thought for a minute. "Okay, you've at least heard of 'Meltdown', right?"

"Yes, I have heard of that one."

"Well, he owns the company that made that."

Jay smiles, but it doesn't last. He looks down at the table, Chloe notices after taking another bite from her sandwich. "Is something wrong?" she asks.

Jay looks up. "What? Oh no, it's nothing."

"You sure?"

Jay thinks for a moment. "Well…" he leans in a little bit, so does she. "Do you think I'm attractive?"

Chloe looked at him for a second and laughed. "You're kidding, right?" She laughed a little more.

Jay sighed. "You know what, forget I asked."

Chloe held her hand up, still chuckling. "No, I'm sorry."

Jay shook his head, "If you can't take the question seriously, you don't have to-"

"Jay, listen," Chloe put her hand on his. "You are, without a doubt, the most attractive twenty-two year old in Los Santos."

Jay looked at her hand, then back up at her. "Really?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Yes," she said with extreme confidence.

He smiled. "You're just saying that."

"If I am just saying that, then why did I let you date me for a week?"

"That wasn't a date, you followed me to a kegger in the hills. I spotted you trying to hide in your car."

She nodded. "True, but then I joined you and pretended to be your date."

Jay chuckled a little. "Yeah, my friends were disappointed when I said we broke up."

Chloe smiled and looked at her watch and sees that it's 5:15. "I have to get going," she puts down a 20 dollar bill, "say 'hi' to Ricky for me?"

He takes the dollar bill and gets up, "Sure," he says. He walks away, as Chloe enters the Bean Machine again.


End file.
